We're The Guardians of the Galaxy - The Korvac Saga
by AwesomeMixVol2
Summary: The Guardians have to face a new threat by the name of Michael Korvac. My OC in my previous fanfic, Back To Terra also makes an appearance. It's rated M for coarse dialogue, mature situations, somewhat graphic depictions of violence and minor sexual content.


Rachel was in a Space Cantina on Planet New Korbin.  
Steve Miller Band's Jet Airlner played as she was looking for transportation.  
Then she could feel somethign shake.  
"I thought it was physically impossible in Space to even have weather.."  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
"If you ever need anything.." Peter Quill/Star Lord said taking out some kind of device. "This is a pretty exclusive channel."  
He put in her palm of the hand. "Call me and I'll be there." He told her then growing a smirk and shot her a playful flirty wink.  
She swooned. "Thank you, Star Lord." She said then. "Call me Peter-"  
Gamora and Drax were talking now beside themselves as they watched him from afar.  
"We need to leave." Gamora said then in annoyance.  
"Quill is enamoured with her." Drax said then in observation.  
Rocket and Groot now fully formed were there too.  
Rocket was looking at a metalic jewel encrusted blade.  
"I need this blade." Rocket said trying to take it then.  
Groot watched him then then saw a newsbroadcast show up.  
"500 planets have been blown to ashes.." One of the reporters started to say.  
Groot looked in horror. "I AM GROOT!"  
"What is it Groot-I'm trying to-" Rocket turned then and saw the broadcast.  
"Oh man. Guys you need to see this!"  
Drax and Gamora ran into the other room then.  
Peter was over with the countess, when one of her handmaidens came in.  
"Milady you must see this." She warned her.  
"QUILL!"  
"PETER!" Gamora and Drax called out and Peter Quill/Star Lord dashed in.  
"What's going-"  
They saw then on the broadcast planets left in pieces and in asteroid.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Star Lord shot out in surprise.  
"MY HOME! FATHER!" The countess screamed out in agony.  
"Milady, we must get you to safety."  
Star Lord turned to her to then before leaving.  
"Countess, the Guardians of the Galaxy won't let you down." He took her hand she looked at him before being carted off.  
"BREAKING FOOTAGE. WE ARE NOW TRACKING WHERE THE PHENOMENON IS."  
The footage showed New Korbin.  
"Korbinites are peaceful, haven't waged war for centuries." Gamora said in horror.  
They could see them all cowering in fear. But then a person came out of the shadows.  
It was Rachel.  
"I'm not going to let you kill these people." She said giving him a look.  
"THE NOVA CORPS HAVE COME TO CONTAIN IT." The reporter then said.  
"Wait!" Rachel called up the Corps.  
"Let me talk to him. I know him."  
"NOW WE HAVE WORD THAT SOMEONE DOES INDEED KNOW WHO OR WHAT THIS ENTITY IS."  
"Who's the girl?" Star Lord asked Gamora then.  
"She's not korbinite." Gamora said in observance.  
"You're not a murderer. You're not a killer. You were my friend, Korvac." She said then tearfully.  
"YOU WATCHED ME DIE!" He roared at her.  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU. I SWEAR I WOULD HAVE DONE ALL I COULD IN MY POWER TO SAVE YOU-"  
"LIAR!"  
"Don't kill these people-If you want to do the right thing go after those monsters who did this to you. Those fuckheads Badoons. I KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO YOU KORVAC. YOU WERE A GOOD MAN. I KNOW I TREATED YOU LIKE SHIT AND I'M SORRY. YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT.  
PLEASE-STOP THE KILLING. STOP THE MADNESS. YOU'VE DESTROYED GALALXIES-PLANETS WHY?! YOU THINK THAT WILL BRING ALL THAT YOU'VE LOST?!  
LOOK I'LL EXPLAIN IT ALL TO THEM ABOUT THE BADOONS-YOU WERE BETRAYED. THEY CAN HELP US." She pointed up at the Nova Corps.  
"I CAN HELP YOU KORVAC. TAKE MY HAND, WE CAN MAKE THIS ALL RIGHT."  
She offered her hand out to him.  
"YOU WILL PERISH AND BURN!" He shot out his rays causing the buildings to crumble.  
The Guardians left and sprinted off for The Milano.  
"Back at you, fuckhead!" She shot out at Korvac , pulling out her secret weapon her metal stick slashing his face.  
"Get out of here!" She ordered the korbinites who were running in terror.  
Cosmo was there at the control panel trying to put a forcefield around homes and families.  
Star Lord and the Guardians were minutes away and they were going through asteroid fields.  
"Asteroid fields." Drax said seeing all the desolate rocks in their way.  
"I hate to tell you this but these used to be planets, systems."  
Gamora and Drax looked over and saw his map/scanner picked up planets that were no longer there.  
"There, Quill!" Gamora shouted as they saw New Korbin.  
They landed, grabbing the Hadron Enforcer.  
Michael Korvac grabbed Rachel choking her with his rays.  
"You're doing a Darth Vader on me." She said losing her breath quickly.  
She was thrown off by the rays.  
"Groot!" Star Lord called out.  
"I am Groot." Groot came to her rescue saving her, forming a ball full of flowers around her.  
"Oh this is beautiful." She said about to sob.  
"I am Groot." Groot smiled down at her.  
"Thank you Groot." She smiled back up at him.  
"Stand down now!" Gamora yelled out at Korvac.  
Star Lord had his helmet on with the Hadron Enforcer across his chest.  
He shot out at Korvac which caused a big whole then it regrew, regenerating itself.  
Star Lord and Gamora gave each other a look an "Oh, Shit." Look on both their faces.  
Drax yelled then taking a slice at him.  
Star Lord flew up in the air hitting him with his blaster guns.  
Korvac yelled out blasting at them back.  
Korvac turned back and then fired at Groot.  
Groot started to bind him with his branches when Korvac then assimilated and turned to Groot to ash.  
"GROOT!" "NO!" Rocket and Rachel both yelled out mortified.  
Rocket came after Korvac dealing death shots from his gun.  
Rachel got her weapon out her metal stick and took a swipe cutting off Korvac's head.  
Star Lord and Gamora both stared at her stunned.  
"You are a true warrior." He commended her then.  
"Thanks." She smiled back at Drax.  
But the Korvac's head regrew.  
"FUCK!" Rachel shot back.  
"Cosmo will protect you!" Cosmo appeared then shooting off a sonar that shot Korvac out of the sky.  
"SUPER POOCH!" Rachel shot back clasping her hands together.  
He barked then at her, wagging her tail.  
Rocket started to growl at him in response.  
"We don't have much time. Korvac planted bomb." Cosmo then said barking.  
"A BOMB?! Where you like ten minutes ago?!" Star Lord said then exasperated.  
"We have no time for this Quill. We have to save them." Gamora turned to him then.  
"Alright. Everyone aboard the Milano."  
Gamora grabbed some people bringing them aboard, along with Drax.  
Star Lord came to help some that were trapped behind when an unstable building started to crumble.  
"Look out Dude!" Rachel jumped out pushing him out of the way landing right next to him.  
"Thanks kid. I owe you one." Star Lord said wincing a little through the mask.  
"That's everyone." Star Lord said then grabbing Rachel's hand, and picking up Cosmo who started barking.  
They all ran aboard the Milano.  
The Milano just made it out in time before the planet detonated.  
"Oh my God." Rachel gasped in horror seeing the planet turn to smitheerens.  
"Is everyone alright?" Gamora asked then.  
"Our homes are gone." One of the korbinites said sadly.  
Star Lord had gotten his mask off heading back toward them.  
"You saved my family! I owe you." One of the female Korbinites hugged Star Lord then.  
"Ah well it's just in the life of your neighborhood Star Lord." He said giving her a flirtatious smirk.  
Gamora started to yell out in disgust.  
"It's all my fault." Rachel said sadly.  
Cosmo came up to her then barking.  
"Oh puppy." Rachel said sweetly patting his back.  
"Tell us all that you know." Gamora told her then.  
She looked up at all of them then.  
Rachel looked up seeing, Gamora, Drax then Star Lord, Rocket standing next to him.  
"I knew the guy." She kept petting Cosmo.  
"He wasn't like this. He was a good man. He wouldn't have killed anyone or anything. He just trusted the wrong people."  
"Badoons?" Star Lord questioned then.  
"Yeah. Those nasty fuckheads." She said looking down then.  
She looked up at the innocent Korbinites who gave her a look of confusion.  
"Sorry for my language. Sorry you had to hear that doggy."  
He barked at her again. "My name is Cosmo." He said in a friendly tone.  
"Nice to meet you Cosmo." Rachel said rubbing him again.  
"Cosmo likes rubbing."  
"Rachel likes rubbing dogs too." She said smiling.  
She then saw Rocket. "I'm sorry about your friend, Groot." She told him solemnly.  
"He'll be alright, kid. Thanks." Rocket said in a neutral tone.  
Cosmo started barking at him and then Rocket snarled at him then.  
"Aww come on guys let's get along." She cooed to Cosmo.  
"Rocket, be nice." Peter added then.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."  
"After all we certainly owe Cosmo a solid here." Peter said then.  
Rachel rubbed Cosmo in agreement. "I'll give you a nice bone."  
"Cosmo likes the sound of that." He barked at her then.  
"What did the Badoons have to do with this?" Gamora then asked her.  
"Well I would say they are very responsible for a weapon of mass destruction. Who didn't used to be-a human being just a guy."  
"A human? As in Terran? You're Terran? YOU'RE FROM EARTH?  
"Bingo, Dude. Thank God you understand."  
"She comes from your planet Quill?" Gamora questioned then.  
"I think she does." Star Lord said to Gamora, then turned to Rachel. "I also come from Earth."  
"YOU'RE FROM EARTH TOO?! OH MY GOD-THANK GOD FINALLY SOMEONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND ME!"  
"I KNOW RIGHT?! THIS IS AWESOME!" Star Lord said with enthusiasm and excitement.  
"Oh, great." Gamora said starting to sigh.  
"She also comes from this great planet Earth?" Drax said then questioning.  
"She does, Drax. Comes from a planet of all kinds of legends." He turned to her then. "You've got a name, kid?"  
"Rachel." She smiled. "What about yours."  
"It's nice to meet you, Rachel. Peter Quill, folks call me Star Lord."  
"Star Lord is the fucking coolest name ever!"  
"Told ya." He smirked at Gamora.  
"Focus, Quill." Gamora said then scolding him.  
"Well I'm pretty curious to know what Badoons would want with a bunch of Terrans." Star Lord said in interest.  
"Well to be honest with you dude I'm still trying to figure that out. All I know is you just can't trust the aliens in the movie. Right?"  
She looked up at him. Then she saw Drax and Gamora. "Oh-except you guys of course-I mean you seem pretty friendly like." She said then facepalming herself.  
"She certainly has your mannerisms, Quill." Gamora said then shooting him a look.  
"Hey, she's just a kid. Go easy on her."  
"Well actually I'm 22 years old-practically a kid but I know how I look younger than I look and how confusing that can get."  
"You're like a female Dorian Grey."  
"Nice one dude! Didn't think of it like that before." She gave him a thumbs up and shot him a smile.  
He came over to her then. "You know we got a lot in common. Being from Earth and all that." He said now giving her a smirk, sitting right next to her.  
"Yeah that's true! I'll say." She said then, Cosmo was coming back to her barking.  
"Aww who's a good Cosmo. I'm a sucker for all kinds of dogs." She said smiling petting him.  
"I think he's starting to like you too." He shot her a flirtatious smirk.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Drax came over to them now, asking her.  
"A little Tae Kwon Do, a little Wang Chung.." Her voice started to trail off.  
"I UNDERSTOOD THAT REFERENCE!" Star Lord shot out happily.  
"What is this Wang Chung?" Drax said curious.  
"Ah you know Everybody Wang Chung tonight." She started to sing and move her arms out to.  
"It's a song." She added. She then turned to Star Lord. "They don't understand-?"  
"Well most out here aren't familiar with pop songs or the Earth's culture."  
"Wowzers." She said then.  
"Cosmo likes that song." Cosmo barked then.  
"Cosmo knows what we're talking about." Star Lord said then looking down at Cosmo.  
"Yay! Cosmo. Cosmo's such a good boy." She petted him and Star Lord joined in and Cosmo barked again.  
"Is there anything more you can tell us about the Badoons?" Gamora came over to them then with a sharpness in her tone.  
"Ah come on Gamora! This is the first human being I've talked to in over 26 years!" Star Lord told her then taking her to the side.  
"Who's nice-young-pretty-"  
"Quill the entire Galaxy is in jeproady."  
"I know. You're right."  
"All I do know is that they were a bunch of bad mama jamma's." Rachel said then still rubbing Cosmo.  
"CARL CARLTON, 1981!" Star Lord shot up.  
"Why do I even bother?" Gamora muttered.  
"YES! OH MY GOD YOU KNOW THOSE SONGS TOO?!" Rachel shot back in equal excitment.  
"I'VE GOT AN ENTIRE COLLECTION OF THOSE SONGS ON MY WALKMAN."  
"YOU HAVE A FUCKING WALKMAN?! THAT'S SO FUCKING COOL! I'VE GOT A COLLECTION OF MUSIC TOO."  
"From the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, and 90's." She started to count off on her fingers.  
"It was my family's collection." She smiled brightly up at him.  
"THAT'S LIKE THOUSANDS OF SONGS!"  
"Yeah. It was from my family's vinyl and record collection-I made copies so I could always have them with me."  
"I think I'm in love." He said leaning into her.  
"I think I am too." She smiled gazing right back at him.  
"This is no time for romance, Quill." Drax shot out then catching Star Lord off guard.  
"Ah come on man."  
Cosmo then barked at him.  
"Planets still at risk." Cosmo left them to join Gamora, Drax and Rocket at the front.  
"They've got a point. Korvac is pretty bad news." Rachel said then in realization.  
"He's your boyfriend?" Star Lord asked her then.  
"Oh never in a million years-you're the only one for me Space Dude, Star Lord." She said then smiling.  
That got Star Lord to smile.  
"We need to go to the Nova Corps." Gamora then told Drax.  
"That's if Quill will stop gazing into his freaking girlfriend's eyes." Rocket retorted.  
"She's not my-" Star Lord started to say softly.  
"I'll do whatever I can to help." She took his hand.  
"We're going to need all the help we can get." He gave her a smile as they both headed toward where the Guardians were.  
Gamora saw them now. "If you're not going to help Quill, then stay out of our way." She threw back at him.  
"Hey whatever happened to, we'll follow your lead, Star Lord?" He questioned then.  
"You'd rather spend some quality time with-" Rocket started to say mockingly.  
"Look she can help us."  
"I can. Sorry about getting distracted."  
"Mortal anything you tell us now can help us save lives."  
"Then I'll do my best. I don't want anyone to die. In fact if there's one thing I hate is Death itself. On Earth, that's all I really knew of when bad things happened."  
She turned to him then. "There were good things too like music, people helping each other-"  
Gamora cleared her throat.  
"Right sorry. Look the Badoons murdered and ripped Korvac apart like he was a piece of steak."  
"God! I think we've got that visual." Star Lord said realizing what happened.  
"Sorry. It happened in front of me and it's something I can't unsee. I wish I knew why. I didn't know even why he was compling with the Badoons."  
"And like Peter knows, I'm from Earth. I literally have no idea what those bastards would have wanted with me or Korvac!"  
"Oh and there's this bounty hunter alien chick I called her Macho Barbie named Iliya she works for the Badoons."  
"You called Iliya the Terror Macho Barbie?" Drax asked her then.  
"I also get that reference." Star Lord said under his breath.  
"Well she didn't scare me. Badoons didn't scare me either-not till I realized they actually killed people."  
Star Lord turned to her then. "I had a run in with those greasy bastards when I was just a kid. They'll kill and eat everything that moves."  
"Kill and EAT?! THEY FUCKING EAT PEOPLE?!" Rachel said now horrified.  
"Probably shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have told it to you like that." "It's alright but holy shit! I know abot experimentation even impregnation but eating people? That's one for the movies."  
"You're right. It's not normal."  
"Looks like it's just you and me Dude who even understands any of this."  
"Yeah. The only Terrans in Space. Well Half Terran. The good part of me anyway."  
"SO YOU'RE LIKE A HUMAN ALIEN HYBRID?"  
"I guess you could say that."  
"Then I have a question for you does your dick light up like E.T.?"  
Star Lord chuckled before he could respond Drax cut in with, "Who is this E.T.?"  
"He's a legend back on Earth. The coolest alien there ever was."  
"Huh." Drax said contemplating.  
"Yeah I agree. He was also like Yoda and nice." She added.  
"What is this Yoda?" Drax asked her then.  
"The coolest Jedi ever to live with some killer moves."  
"He killed people?"  
"Ah no that's just an expression. It means like he was good in a fight." Star Lord said then cutting in.  
"Yep. Exactly." Rachel nodded.  
"Earth interests me." Drax said then.  
"It's a pretty cool place." She added with a smile.  
"One day I shall visit this Earth."  
"That's awesome, dude!" Rachel said happily.  
Star Lord turned to her then. "So about what you were saying-"  
"We're here." Gamora announced they were now in Xandarian airspace.  
"We'll talk about it later." He told her then. She nodded, smiling. "Okie dokie artichokie." She laughed then.  
Rachel looked around. "Holy shit-are we on Earth?"  
"Xandar. Come to think of it, it really does look a lot like Terra, Earth."  
"Yeah I mean the blue skies wow."  
They landed, and the Guardians came off.  
"After you." Star Lord offered Rachel then.  
"Thank you very much." She smiled with surprise.  
The Korbinities departed the ship after them with Cosmo coming behind them.  
"Wow." Rachel said looking around the place.  
"This reminds Cosmo of his home Earth." Cosmo barked then.  
"Me too poochy. Me too." Rachel smiled at him.  
She was walking right next to Star Lord, with Cosmo on the other side of her.  
Gamora, Drax and Rocket were in front of them.  
"What about the Korbinites?" Rachel asked Peter then turning to him.  
"The Nova Corps will give them new homes." He said smirking seeing them following behind all of them.  
"That would be wonderful. I feel awful for what happened." Rachel said feeling a sense of guilt.  
"Look everyone across the galaxy saw what you did back there how you tried to reason with and stop that wackado-maniac. It was a pretty brave thing to do." He gave her a smirk then.  
She really had needed to hear those words and that made her smile. "Thank you, Peter." She smiled brightly again.  
"I don't how much more I can stand of this." Rocket said then in dismay.  
"Ah can it, Raccoon." Star Lord replied back.  
"You've got it bad, Quill." Rocket retorted back at him.  
Cosmo started to growl at Rocket, and Rocket started to snarl back at him.  
"Well this might be interesting." Rachel said then looking down at Cosmo and Rocket.  
"You said it." Star Lord lightly laughed.  
They all walked into the Nova Corps headquarters.  
"Nova Prime will be with all of you shortly." A female Nova Corps worker came in and greeted them.  
"Oh is she human?" She asked Star Lord then.  
"Xandarian." He told her then.  
"Oh ok." Rachel nodded.  
"And what are their names again?" She motioned toward Gamora and Drax.  
"That's Gamora and Drax." "Cool gotcha." She said giving him a smile.  
"Tell me about the Earth. What it's like now." He said then sitting next to her as they were waiting.  
"Absolutely. What would you like to know?"  
"Do we have the flying cars?"  
"I think we're very close to that future. Technology has advanced so much."  
"Sweet! What's society like? No more wars? No more killing each other? World peace that kind of thing?"  
"Oh well I would have to say the world has found peace, and there aren't really any wars. Well when I had left Earth anyway. I think everyone knows what must be done to have peace and for the safety of all."  
"That really makes me very happy to hear that."  
They had this moment where they could just bond and connect, smiling back at each other.  
"Nova Prime will see you now."  
"Bring the girl, Quill." Gamora ordered him then.  
Rachel got up with him as they all made their way into the next room.  
Rachel felt a little nervous about all of this walking in, Star Lord rested a hand on her shoulder shooting her a playful wink.  
That had her smiling and laughing.  
Nova Prime noticed them now in the room.  
"This is the girl?" She questioned.  
"Yes, Nova Prime." Star Lord responded to her then.  
"We saved her along with the Korbinites from their planet's destruction." Gamora started to say then.  
"Half the galaxy is no more." Nova Prime said solemnly.  
That really started to tear into Rachel.  
"I never knew he was even alive." She said sadly.  
"We haven't been able to find a trace of him-your friend." Nova Prime then told Rachel.  
"I have no idea where he could be, Nova Prime." Rachel said then responding.  
"The girl mentioned that the Badoons are responsible for all this." Gamora then said looking at her.  
"She's right. The Badoons are the ones that did this to him." Rachel said looking over at Gamora.  
"And you?" She questioned.  
"Well I told the Badoons I had herpes which I don't-" Rachel was about to facepalm herself and Star Lord grew a smirk in amusement.  
"You're a funny girl." He cracked a smile then at her.  
She smiled back at him. "Well I try."  
"That sounds awful." Gamora said then musing.  
"Well it's basically a disease you get from mating-one of the Badoon Guards actually wanted to-I talked my way out of it.  
Me and Korvac were prisoners of the Badoon. Literally in a fucking cell."  
"You were in prison?" Star Lord questioned her then.  
"Yes and the weirdest thing was I never commited a crime or even any felonies in my life."  
"Those muddy-rat eaters. Well you don't look like the criminal type to me."  
"Thanks."  
"You can say with certainty it was the Badoons that did this to your friend?"  
"Absolutely. I was there and a pretty gruesome witness."  
"Is there any other information you can give us?"  
"Well this bounty hunter called Iliya the Terror betrayed him. The night before-literally hours before he was killed.  
She called to him saying she needed help. I mean he practically bowed out to the Badoons which I thought was a wuss thing to do. Well after he helped her she seduced him and they fucked all night."  
"They did what all night?" Gamora questioned.  
"It's a term that basically means they slept together." Star Lord had a gleeful look on his face and that amused smirk was still there.  
"Yep. Like animals. Like I could see her ass hanging out of the cell."  
"Sounds pretty intense." Star Lord still had that gleeful but dirty look on his face.  
"Yeah and then Space Cowboy by the Steve Miller Band played on my phone."  
"Nice choice." Star Lord was almost snickering now.  
"Yeah well after all that-I mean I turned away from it all and slept a bit-or tried to but after that-which was like hours later-they brought Korvac out there naked as a jaybird and butchered him."  
"THEY ATE HIM AFTER THAT?!"  
"OH I KNOW THE FUCKING-FUCKERY!"  
"Sex crime and murder?" She asked then finishing her story.  
"Yes! Oh my God! Those fuckheads need to have the book thrown at them that's for sure. It was wrong what they did to him.  
They didn't-they used Korvac's own sexuality against him. Let's face it Korvac couldn't get inside a woman's pants to save his life!"  
"Why would he want to be inside someone's pants?" Gamora questioned curtly.  
"It's another dirty expression." Star Lord now was getting a kick out of it.  
Gamora could see the look on his face. "She's perfect for you, Quill." She said then.  
"Two peas in a pod. Huh, Rach?" He said then playfully hitting her shoulder.  
"You know it dude! We're one of a kind." She gave him a wide smile.  
"The Nova Corps will take care of the Badoon. They will answer for their crimes."  
"Thank you, Nova Prime. That really means the world to me to hear all of that." Rachel said then happily.  
"In the meantime we will be searching for your friend. If you remember anything else don't hesitate to share any of it."  
"Will do." Rachel nodded happily.  
"Thank you, Nova Prime." Star Lord told her then before leaving with Rachel.  
"You were a riot in there!" Star Lord said starting to laugh.  
"Thanks. A little over the top, even for me huh?"  
"I've never met anyone like you in my life!"  
He took her hand then. "I was thinking we could go back to my ship. I'll give you a tour."  
"I like the sound of that."  
Cosmo came in now barking. "Rachel wants to mate with Peter." Cosmo barked again after that.  
"I can read Rachel's mind." Cosmo then said in finality.  
Rachel covered her mouth then. She grew a light forced smile. "Thanks, Cosmo." She started to say through her teeth.  
"Peter wants to mate with Rachel too." Star Lord said playfully in Cosmo's accent grabbing her hand before they practically ran off.  
"Quill likes the girl." Drax said then in observation.  
"Peter's smitten with her. She's from his homeworld." Gamora said then turning to Drax.  
"I'm the last of my kind." Gamora said then.  
"I am also the last of my kind." Drax then told her.  
"I've never seen Quill this happy before." Rocket said laughing. "Humans.."  
Rachel and Peter were now stumbling through The Milano laughing together.  
They were wrapped around each other now, making out all around the ship.  
"Well everyone has sex in Space huh? Just like Battlestar Galactica." She sighed cocking her head back.  
"Oh yeah. That show was the shit."  
"I know right? They had an newer series too which was just sex all the time. Everyone hooking up with whoever."  
"Sounds like my kind of show."  
She laughed. "I said the same thing."  
He laughed then kissing her a little deeply.  
"Do you think we should have a song to do this to?"  
"That's a great idea. You pick the song."  
"I've got it. Biggest Part Of Me by Ambrosia-"  
"1980."  
"You've got it." She smiled then grabbing her phone and playing the song.  
Star Lord started to chuck off his belt shooting her a flirtatious wink getting on top of her.  
Time lapsed as they moved in synch to the song moaning and groaning each other's name.  
"God! Oh Rachel." He said huskily under his breath.  
That made her heart melt the way he said her name. "Fuck." She said softly. "Oh God, Peter." She said panting cocking back her head.  
Once it hit that sultry jazz solo they reached that point of feeling complete and connected. They both felt something they hadn't felt in a long time, happiness.  
As they finished he laid beside her they both with were panting for breath.  
"That..was hot. Are you alright?"  
She had the biggest smile on her face looking upward. "Just like When Harry Met Sally." She mused the brightest smile on her face.  
"I don't think I ever saw that movie." "It came out in 1989." She said now facing him.  
"Well that explains it. I was taken up as a kid in '88." He put his arm around her then bringing her close.  
A sheet was covering them up.  
"Aww you poor thing. That means you're a dude from the 80's and that makes you fucking perfect for me. We need to watch it sometime. Great movie, great lines too. There's this really good orgasm scene too.."  
"I'd like to see that."  
"I can say for a fact I wasn't acting on this one." Rachel said then with her eyes dilated.  
"Come here." He said under his breath grabbing her again, turning her over.  
She laughed in delight.  
"I've needed for this for so long."  
"So have I." He smiled at her having this glint in his eye.  
"You're really the sexiest man I've ever seen. The most beautiful man inside and out I've ever met in my life." She was practically swooning then.  
He kissed her hard on the mouth in response, her fingers running through his wavy light brown curls of hair.  
"You're the most loveliest girl I've ever been with in my life." He grinned down at her.  
They started to roll around playfully.  
"What is that freaking stench?" Rocket said climbing aboard The Milano now.  
"The rodent is right. There is some kind of odor coming from the ship." Drax said following behind him.  
"What has Quill done now?" Gamora said in dismay.  
They all walked up to see Peter with his arm around Rachel, as she laid beside him.  
"Hello my fellow Guardians." Star Lord said with a smile.  
"Hi!" Rachel said cheerily waving to them.  
Rocket covered his nose shouting in disgust running off the ship.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Gamora said then as she and Drax left The Milano.  
Cosmo came aboard the Milano then barking.  
"Hey Cosmo!" Rachel said happily.  
Cosmo sniffed around then ran off barking.  
"Ah mut be that sex smell." She mused then.  
That had Star Lord breaking out in a chuckle.  
He pressed her then closer to him.  
"I've had the time of my life.." She started to say in a sing singy voice.  
"I've never felt this way before. Me too." He said kissing the top of her forehead lightly.  
"I owe it all to you." She said drowsily, she felt her fall asleep in his arms.  
Star Lord closed his eyes then laying back with her.  
After some hours, she's the first to wake up seeing he's right beside her with an arm around her waist.  
This is what she had always wanted in her life, and never actually knew it till this moment.  
She her clothes across the floor, she felt the need to get up but she didn't want to leave him here. She didn't want to move a muscle. She snuggled close to him. She thought everything balanced out pretty nicely. Sure she had a dude that wanted to assimilate her into ash,  
but now she had someone, a dude who was perfect in every way for her. Someone who'd also make sure that wouldn't happen.  
It kind of reminded her of that saying about after the storm there's a rainbow in the sky. All her life had been the storm, now for the first time in her life she felt she could taste the rainbow. She was free with the man of her dreams she thought all in all minus the always-trying-to-kill-me parts she had it very damn good.  
Of course now her mind was on Michael Korvac, and that started make her feel like she had an upset stomach but she didn't want to miss out on the moment she was having now.  
"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in awhile you could miss it." She said softly then in realization.  
She rested her head on his chest she looked up and saw how he slept. It made her smile, even laugh a little. She gently reached up a lightly pressed a finger through his curls of hair.  
"Such a lovely head of hair." She mused.  
She snuggled closer to him then. She ended up falling asleep again.  
Cosmo came running in barking.  
That woke up her and Star Lord.  
"What time is it?" Peter mused questioningly.  
"Feels like we slept all day." She smiled up at him.  
"We probably did." He said giving a smirk.  
They noticed Cosmo now in front of them.  
"Fido sorry-Cosmo wants to tell us something." Rachel said smiling now over at Cosmo.  
"What is it boy?" Star Lord asked Cosmo then.  
"We've found him." Cosmo said barking then.  
"Found who?" Star Lord raised an eyebrow.  
"YOU FUCKING FOUND KORVAC?!" Rachel shot out in surprise.  
Then Rachel and Peter gave each other a serious look. Peter could see the worry on Rachel's face.  
"Yes." Cosmo barked then ran off again.  
They got dressed then. Rachel had a sad look on her face.  
Star Lord came over to her narrowing his eyebrows in concern.  
"You ok?" He asked her gently resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah. Thanks for asking it's just-" She said aas tears started to sting her eyes.  
"Hey. I want to tell you something." Star Lord said then pulling her close.  
He whispers something dirty in her ear and a big smile grows across her face. She laughs then looking back at him with a sparkle in her eyes.  
He looks at her with same big smile and a laugh comes out of him.  
They're about to walk off the Milano and head toward the Nova Corps.  
"After you." He gestured to her.  
"Thank you." She still said amused with a grin on her face.  
As she's walking forward, Peter lightly pats her from behind.  
A light squeal comes out and she turns around like the speed of lightning and she breaks into a fit of laugh with an even bigger smile on her face.  
"Made you look." He shoots her a flirty wink. He joins her putting an arm around her waist.  
She's choking up now. "Oh my God. She wraps and arm around his side.  
"I feel like we're in some kind of 80's movie." She says then chuckling.  
"I'm starting to believe that too." Star Lord said now grinning down at her.  
"It's sickening!" Rocket shot out then as they approached the Nova Corps lobby.  
"What you've never had these instincts take over when you met a female Raccoon or something?" "I knew a girl named Lylla." Rocket said then a little solemnly.  
"Sounds like a pretty name." Rachel then commented.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Rocket turned away to face Cosmo.  
"Can't you guys just get along?" Star Lord called out to them.  
"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" Rachel started to sing then.  
"Nice." Star Lord smiled then in approval.  
"I thought it was fitting for the moment at least."  
She turned to him then. "In speaking of sickening-in the best way possible. Watch Basic Instinct, '92 holy shit there's a scene a wild sex scene-"  
Then one of the Nova Corps male Guards came up to them.  
"I better shut my trap huh? If I want to get us in trouble-which not gonna lie I have a knack for." Rachel then told him under her breath.  
"Don't worry I'm the same way. I seem to be able to talk myself out of it though."  
"Well sometimes I tend to make it worse. Like that Herpes deal after they wanted to experiment on me!"  
"Those muddy rat eaters want to do all kinds of nasty shit to people."  
"Ain't that the truth."  
Cosmo came up to them then barking. "This way comrades!"  
"Oh my God I love this dog."  
"More than you love me? I'm just messing with ya."  
"Ah you've found my secret! I am crazy about a very particular sexy, attractive badass Space Dude. Just don't tell Cosmo. I'm a sucker for dogs too."  
"So is that a no or a yes?" He asked her then in a teasing tone.  
"It's like you're asking me what's better a cheeseburger or a slice of cheese pizza. There's no right or wrong answer! Ok-I'll do a Bill Murray here.  
You know in Ghostbusters how Peter Venkman told Dana Barrett-Damn it I got to say it. Alright I'm going to come out and say it. Peter Quill.."  
She got down on one knee then. "I fucking love you, Peter Quill, Star Lord." She said saying all her emotions come out. "Are you happy now?" She shot him a wink.  
"Kinda." He shot her a wink with a huge smile on his face as big as his ego.  
"You just proposed to me. No girl's ever done that before." He said then his face pleased beyond amusement, his eyes glued to her face.  
"Well I mean it and I'm a crazy girl."  
"You're my kind of crazy." He brought her in for a kiss then.  
"They're sucking face again!" Rocket yelled out.  
"It's my favorite past time, Rocket." Rachel said quipping.  
"She's as nasty as you are, Quill!" Rocket shot out in digust.  
Star Lord started to cackle heartily. "Isn't she wonderful?" He said then walking close to her then.  
"She's some kind of wonderful." Star Lord started to sing to her kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
"1974." She said blushing she couldn't help but be smiling like a dork.  
"That's my girl." He said as they were about to walk in where Drax, and Gamora stood with Nova Prime and the guards.  
Rachel felt her heart drop. She had no idea what would be waiting in there for her and as far as she knew as the world turned it wasn't always her friend.  
"I'm right here." Star Lord then told her encouragingly. She smiled back at him sadly, she knew she wasn't alone in this but she knew the reality that could lie in front of her.  
Peter could see the look on Rachel's face that she was about to cry.  
Peter grew a smirk and goosed her.  
Rachel was deep in her own thoughts when she gasped out pleased in surprise.  
She faced him laughing, smiling again.  
He leaned closer to her, whsipering something in her ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said gently shooting her a wink.  
Well that got her in a happy mood, she felt like no matter it was in front of her she had him right at her side and that it would be okay.  
Cosmo came in barking then. "We've been able to pinpoint his location." Nova Prime then said seriously.  
"You know where he is?" Star Lord asked her then.  
"He's nowhere near any planets, systems even civilization. Appears to be floating out on a rock somewhere."  
"Well no offense to Rover here who did save our hide by blasting him to kingdom come. By doing that we had no way of knowing even where the hell he is." Star Lord then said a little frustrated.  
"That's a pretty good point, I mean that sonar took him out cold." Rachel commented.  
"Cosmo only wants to protect." Cosmo said then barking.  
"I know you do buddy. But to catch this guy- blasting this guy out of the galaxy that doesn't exactly help us. Especially since he's destroyed thousands of-" Star Lord paused then looking at Rachel's face didn't want to bring up anything that would make her sad. She smiled at him then in reply.  
"He's just floating..is he alive?" Rachel started to ask Nova Prime.  
"We have been able to pick up his vitals the Corps are now on their way to retrieve him."  
"With all due respect Nova Prime, I don't think that's a good idea." Star Lord said then.  
"Star Lord's right. It's way too dangerous to bring him here." Rachel said then.  
"Xandar would be at risk, they're right." Gamora started to say looking over at them.  
"Hold up did you say I was in right in actually agreeing with me?" Star Lord asked Gamora then.  
"The girl is right, Quill." She told him then.  
"You said you agreed with both of us." Star Lord then told her back.  
He turned to Rachel then. "Didn't she?"  
"Sure sounds like it to me." She told him whispering, smiling.  
"What would I do without you?" He told her then.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled at him.  
"This is no time to be gazing into each other's eyes!" Drax then said with his arms crossed.  
"Well in a story like this there's got to be comic relief, some kind of relief anyway even if it may be Romance." Rachel started to say.  
He smirked at her, taking her hand.  
Star Lord turned to Nova Prime then.  
"Nova Prime, let us bring him in. The Guardians are the only ones qualified for something like this."  
"What about you? All of you? Korvac could-" Rachel started to say then sadly.  
"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN NOT TO YOU." Rachel said then holding his hand.  
"We have no other choice." Gamora started to tell her gently.  
"I WON'T LET ALL OF YOU DIE BECAUSE OF ME. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN."  
"Hey. Hey. Look at me." He told her gently holding her hand.  
"I'd do anything for you. You know that." He told her then.  
"I know. But I can't ask you to do this even for me-I love you."  
"I know that too. This guy's been after you, I know that as well. The Guardians are the only ones that can do this. You got to trust me on this. Everything's going to be alright."  
"Nothing has ever turned out right for me in my life till I met you." She said then tearfully.  
"I've got just the thing. I'll be right back." He told her kissing her before heading back to The Milano.  
Rachel turned to see Gamora and Drax watching them.  
"Hey! Gamora right? And Drax the Man?"  
"Yes I am the Man." Drax said proudly.  
Rachel looked at Gamora then. "So were you Peter's girlfriend? Still a current girlfriend some side kinda-"  
"No, never." Gamora said sharply.  
"Well come on Peter's very attractive-"  
"You've fallen for his pelvic sorcery." Gamora said almost scolding her.  
"PELVIC SORCERY?!" Rachel said then bellowing out a laugh.  
"It's not funny." She told her then.  
"Um it's kinda funny. I mean it's funny you call it that." Rachel said chuckling.  
"Are all humans like this?" Gamora asked her then.  
"Well yeah sometimes worse. Me and Peter are the cream of the crop here."  
"You care for Quill." Gamora said then in observation.  
"Yeah I do. You're right about that." She said now smiling at her.  
"I also want to apologize how I first started it off not saying to trust the aliens in the movies-"  
"Apology is not necessary."  
"Well I guess it's who I am. I'd like to know more about you guys too."  
"You care for us as well?"  
"Yeah. I like to care for everyone."  
Then Rachel started to confide in her. "I mean I know I'm romantically attracted to Peter. He knows his way around the Galaxy that's for sure.  
I bet the alien chicks love him."  
"That's the way Quill is."  
"I bet he's a Don Juan around them."  
Gamora looked at her confused.  
"Like a casanova, a ladies man."  
"And that doesn't repulse you?" Gamora questioned her then.  
"I'm actually embrace that part of himself, you know that about him."  
"I'm a lot like that myself-I've never had multiple boyfriends but we think alike in a lot of ways, we're one of a kind."  
"You condone his faithless ways?"  
"Well no one's perfect, it's his life. Who am I to judge you know? I mean no one's perfect but I don't think Peter's a bad dude."  
"He's worse. You seem to bring out the best of him."  
"Well thanks for that. I mean I'm probably far from straightened out myself." She smiled at her then.  
"I mean back on Earth-" Rachel started to say.  
"You're from Quill's homeworld?"  
"Yes. It's such a wonderful place but it wasn't always exactly-"  
"It wasn't pleasant?"  
"Well for me anyway."  
"You lost your home?"  
"I lost a lot."  
"Quill always told us it was a place of wonders." Drax broke in then.  
"Peter is right on about all of that. I mean so many legends so many great people, legacies. Warriors, brave men and women.  
Like the Jedi."  
"Who are the Jedi?" Gamora askd her then.  
"They were masters and warriors of light they fought for good and life."  
"I'd like to know more about this Jedi."  
"The Last Jedi of his kind, Luke Skywalker saved everything and anyone from total destruction at the hands of the Death Star!"  
Gamora and Drax were now interested in what she was saying. "Please tell us more about this Luke Skywalker." Gamora said then interested.  
"He had to fight off against one of the most feared in the land- Darth Vader!"  
"They fought like warriors on different sides.." Then she started to mimic a lightsaber.  
"They called their weapon a lightsaber- a saber of light."  
"I could use one of those!" Rocket called out then happily.  
"Everyone could have a lightsaber-you just have to train in the art of the Jedi to wield for only good and defense-never revenge.  
Because that's what leads to the Dark Side."  
"The Dark Side?" Gamora questioned.  
"The most ruthless evil people who kill without any jurisdiction or convinction, the masters of evil that must be stopped at all costs. They call themselves Siths."  
"That does sound evil." Gamora commented then.  
"The Jedi were far more powerful and strong to defeat them at their own game in their art and skill."  
Star Lord overheard her teach them about Star Wars and was clapping behind.  
"That was damn good. I couldn't be more proud." Star Lord said grinning widely.  
"Quill, you never told us of these Jedi." Drax then said commenting.  
"Like she said. The bravest warriors of all time." Star Lord said then adding on.  
"I've misjudged your homeworld." Gamora started to say then.  
Star Lord started to smirk pleased. Star Lord took Rachel aside then.  
"I've got something for you." He said then taking out his walkman.  
"This is your-your walkman?"  
"It was my mom's, passed on down to me now I want you to keep it safe for me till I return."  
"Oh my God." She said tearfully, this brought her to tears.  
"I trust you. That you'll keep it safe for me. I almost lost it last time and I can't let that happen again."  
He placed it in the palm of her hand then.  
"I'm counting on you. I know you won't let me down."  
"I promise I won't. This is sacred like gold to me."  
"I know. It is to me too." He said smiling at her.  
He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
"I'll return for you." He told her then holding her hand firmly.  
"I believe that too." She said then smiling through her tears.  
Star Lord released her hand with a flirty wink.  
Which made her smile widely.  
"You're the Star Lord." She said her voice cracking slightly.  
"You know it sweetheart." He told her gently then.  
"Quill! Comrade I must talk to you." Cosmo then came in barking.  
"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." He told Cosmo then a little firmly.  
"Understood, comrade." Cosmo said then barking walking off leaving them to have their private moment.  
"We honestly shouldn't be gone that long but in case something does happen.." Star Lord reached for his device.  
"If you ever need anything.." He handed her the device. "This is my private and exclusive channel. Just call me and I'll be there." He said then folding her hand with the device inside it.  
"I love this and it's such a great song too. Thank you. You give these to all the girls you like?" She said then chuckling a bit.  
"Well most of them never end up calling back." He shot her a smirk.  
"I'll probably end up calling you every night. I don't know why but the nights are always hard for me."  
"You can call me whenever you want to, 24/7."  
"Sounds like a good deal." She said then laughing a bit.  
"Who's going to end up paying the bill for that though?" Rachel turned around quipping.  
"Well I've got the units for it." Star Lord responded smugly.  
Star Lord also had a thought flash across his mind but remained silent about it.  
Gamora and Drax came over to them.  
"Mortal you have earned our trust." Gamora started to say to her.  
"I'm glad to hear that." Rachel said still a little weepy.  
"Oh my God this feels like the tearful ending to like the Wizard of Oz. I'm going to miss all of you. And you most of all, Scarecrow." She turned to Star Lord then.  
"No tears, Dorothy. No tears alright? You got to promise me that." He told her then gently his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's a hard promise to keep. But I'll do it for you, scarecrow."  
"We got to get going, Quill." Rocket said then calling from The Milano.  
"So I can phone home you whenever I want?"  
"Anytime, anyplace."  
The Guardians then started to head off toward the Milano.  
"Guardians of the Galaxy in the words of the great Jedi themselves, May the Force Be With You." Rachel said then in finality.  
"You are a virtuous woman." Drax then said.  
"A noble warrior." Gamora added then.  
"That was such a great line." Star Lord said then boarding The Milano.  
Rachel watched them all board The Milano.  
She saw The Milano shoot up into the starry skies above zooming on to it's destination.  
"Oh my God. This feels like a fucking Star Wars ending."  
She gazed out into the windows of the Nova Corp Headquarters in a Star Wars like fashion.  
She looked down at her device and the walkman with headphones in hand.  
Cosmo came running to her.  
"I'm so glad you're here Cosmo." Rachel said happily then walking over to him.  
"Peter wanted me to protect you." Cosmo said then barking.  
"He'll come back. I know he will and thank you." She looked down again.  
"Cosmo will be monitoring the screens for the Guardians." He spoke then barking.  
"Good. We've-We've got to help them somehow Cosmo. At least standby if they're ever in any danger we'll rescue them."  
She walked out with Cosmo into the Nova Corps communication room.  
"Because this is all my fault. I'm not going to let them die."


End file.
